


An Unplanned Trip

by The_porn_cat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I'm not sure what else to put here, It takes a while to get to the smut, Porn With Plot, Smut, grimm/reader - Freeform, grimmxreader, i'm trash for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_porn_cat/pseuds/The_porn_cat
Summary: When your friend Ghost starts messing around with a new nail they find, who can tell what will happen?
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader, Grimm/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Your Little Ghost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back at writing hollow knight smut again. What's happened to my life? I couldn't tell you.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! Please enjoy my trash, you guys are awesome! 
> 
> P.s it takes a little while to get to the porn part so please stick with it

Things have been slightly different ever since the little ghost arrived in Dirtmouth. At first you didn’t trust him, nobody did, but with time even Elder Bug, who was so set in his ways came to accept his presence.  
He never spoke a single word but he would always return eventually, unlike most of the travelers seeking things in the vast underground of Hallownest. Knowing he would always come back was soothing somehow and soon you started to anticipate his arrival, sometimes even leaving a pillow or blanket on the bench where he rested in your little town.  
Soon he started to noticed your attention and began to show some interest in you. Sometimes he would come and sit with you outside your house and you would chat to him about your concerns, local gossip, or whatever happened to be on your mind while you were together. Even though your conversation partner never had anything to say, you still valued his company.  
Occasionally this little ghost brought you little trinkets from down below. You would never venture into those caverns yourself; it was far too dangerous, but you were fascinated with everything he would bring. One time it was a wanderer’s journal, another time a beautiful flower so fragile it looked like it would break at even the slightest jolt. It was always a fun surprise to see what he had to show you each time he came back to Dirtmouth.  
You’re washing dishes when you hear the familiar clamber at the well, signaling the little ghost’s arrival. You smile to yourself and wonder what he brought this time. You dry the last dish and go outside to greet him.  
He eagerly trots eagerly towards you, clearly excited about something. You kneel down and ask “What do you have this time little ghost? Care to show me what you found on your adventures?” He unsheathes his nail and waves it around but you can’t see anything different about it. You give him a confused look and the little ghost stands perfectly still. In a moment he poses with his nail drawn back behind him and you begin to see a slight purple glow. Maybe this was a new nail art he learned while underground that he wanted to show off?  
Time seems to move in slow motion as you see the nail slice through the air towards you. This little ghost had never shown any signs of aggression, so what was this?!  
When it collides with your body it doesn’t hurt like you expected but you feel yourself fall to the ground, suddenly very dizzy. You can see the little ghost panicking, running around trying to do something. Clearly, he had no idea this would happen. “Huh… what’s this…” you think as your vision fades to black.


	2. Your New Surroundings

You awaken to find yourself in a small bed. You lift you head to observe your surroundings; A tastefully decorated room with crimson wallpaper, a few red lanterns hanging from above, and an elegant mirror on the wall. Where in the name of the pale king are you?   
As you think this the door creaks open and you see… is that a ghost? Your jaw drops slightly as your eyes fixate on a small grayish purple creature. It’s small and carries a torch lit with red flame, and on its face is a white mask. The mask has two parallel black lines on it and its dark eyes seem to look right through you.   
“Ah you are awake! The master will be so pleased! Let me go inform him of this wonderful news right away! We weren’t sure you were going to wake up, some don’t survive the journey.” they said in a slightly raspy voice.   
“Journey? What do you mean?! Where even am I?!” you screech but by then the strange creature is gone. “I gotta find a way outta here…” you think as you get out of the bed. Your legs are wobbly and you almost fall but thankfully you were able to grab hold of the bedframe just in time.   
As you catch yourself a tall black silhouette darkens the door. “Oh my, so feisty to be out of bed already! And to think you were out cold only a moment ago…” The voice is smug and amused but not unkind.   
The bug steps into the light and you can see him better; he looks intimidating to say the least with his long red horns, his pale face with big eyes, all caped in a deep blood red cloak. “W-who are you?” you manage to squeak out. “How impolite of me!” The bug sinks into a deep bow; “Grimm, king of the nightmare realm, humble servant to the nightmare heart. Such a pleasure to meet you.”   
You remain silent as he gracefully lifts himself up and gives you a jagged smile. “My poor creature, you must be so scared. Not everyone knows where they’ll end up when arriving into the realm of dreams. Did you come here on purpose? Or perhaps the dreamers sent you? Do tell, I’m just dying to know”. Your heart beats faster and you don’t exactly know how to respond.  
“Hmm, perhaps you’re still in a bit of a shock. Come, walk with me.” He beckons you with a pointed red claw but you just shiver and stand in place, refusing to move. “Oh, shy are we? I can fix that.” He draws a symbol in the air and suddenly your body is no longer your own. You struggle to fight it but you can’t help but move towards this strange bug. He smiles. “Much better! Now then, we’ll be going.” He turns with a dramatic flourish, his cape swooshing behind him as he exits the doorway and out into the corridor. You feel your stomach sink as he leads you away.


	3. How Did You End Up Here Anyways?

The two of go down a marble hallway decorated with elaborately carved pillars, each depicting a different nightmare. You’ve had a few of these dreams before… the one about all your teeth falling out still frightens you. “Wonderful works, aren’t they? My past incarnations had them carved eons ago, each new Nightmare King adding their own ideas for terrible dreams.” You grimace at the gruesome images while your magically imprisoned body is forced to trod on.   
The hallway opens up into a large open space, almost like a ball room. He walks into one of the many adjoining rooms when you both finally come to a stop. The room has a few overstuffed chairs as well as a torch or two. Grimm gestures to one of the chairs and you’re forced to sit down. Suddenly you have control over your body again! You instantly spring up to run away from this place, somehow find a way home, but then Grimm puts his chin in his palm and says “Now now, if you’re not going to behave, I’ll just have to control your body again.” As a mischievous smile plays along his lips. You reluctantly sit back down; clearly, you’re not going anywhere.   
“Let’s talk. My servants find you collapsed outside my palace from out of nowhere. What brought you here?” You explain about Dirtmouth, the little ghost, and everything as best as you can all while Grimm patiently listens, his eyes hardly ever flitting away from yours. At the end of your story Grimm comes up with his theory. “Hm, sounds like a dream nail incident gone wrong. I bet the user just got it and didn’t know how to wield it properly.” His amusement is more than obvious. You want to defend your little ghost friend but you can’t think of a valid excuse. He was truly being reckless using something he wasn’t experienced with on you…  
“So uhh… How did I end up here anyways?” Grimm crosses one leg over the other as he replies “The dream nail’s purpose is to look into a target’s mind and reach into their deepest subconscious, but very rarely someone’s mind will be too stubborn to open up to the dream nail. When this happens there's a “glitch” or something akin to that. One of the results of that can be your inner being, or conscious as you may call it, being sent into the world of dreams. There are many realms in the dream world and you just so happened to end up in mine.” He gives you a small sigh. “Well, while you’re in my kingdom I may as well show you around. Not like much happens around here besides paperwork anyways.”


	4. Letting Your Guard Down

You’re still scared being in this strange new place but with time you’re becoming to feel more comfortable with Grimm. You never thought being the ruler of some demonic nightmare realm could be boring but it certainly sounds like it is from the way Grimm describes it. “Centuries doing the same old thing, same old nightmares… I swear you’re the first new thing that’s happened here in ages. And the perfect excuse to ignore all the work piling on my desk for once!” He winks playfully and you can’t help but smile. Maybe this scary looking bug isn’t as bad as he looks?   
You need to snap out of this! This is the ruler of the nightmare realm, what are you doing letting down your guard?! As these thoughts go through your head your face twists into a slight grimace. “Is everything alright? You seem distressed.” You look up at him and reply “No, it’s nothing at all. I’m sorry if it came off that way.” He gives a small smile and you continue talking to each other about life and almost everything really. You have no idea why you feel comfortable enough with this entity to tell him all this… maybe more magic? Maybe those big beautiful eyes? As soon as that thought crosses your mind you shake it away again. This is a dangerous bug, no doubt about it. You need to stay sharp!   
You both talk for a long time but eventually you feel your eyelids get heavy. You try ignoring it but it’s obvious on your face. “I think you could use some rest; it’s been a big day for you has it not?”. You want to protest but you’re too tired to press the issue, so you just follow him until you reach the room you woke up in.   
You crawl back underneath the covers and get comfortable. With a snap of Grimm’s fingers, the lanterns flicker out. You feel uneasy resting in such a strange place but you can’t help but drift off into a dreamless sleep.   
After several hours pass you open your eyes, still bleary from sleep. You yawn and notice a large shape hanging near the bed… was that always there? You get out of bed to investigate and walk over to the large thing. You give it a poke or two until you fall flat on your ass, shocked at the red eyes that are now suddenly staring at you. “What a rude awakening, especially for a king. Should I have you beheaded?” You immediately scramble back, ready to fight for your life until Grimm gives out a massive laugh. “It’s been ages since I’ve gotten anyone with that one!” He cackles to himself for a moment or two before regaining his composure. “I simply knew you’d be entertaining!” He grins his jagged grin as he drops down from the ceiling. You blush; “W-were you watching me sleep?!” His grin only gets wider. “Well what sort of host would I be to abandon my guest and leave her to the nightmares?” You can’t help but pout and this only amuses the Nightmare King even more. “You must be starving, let’s get you some breakfast” Almost as if on cue your stomach growls. You avoid his gaze as you nod.


	5. Quite the View

You both leave the room and walk until you reach a grand dining room. When you’re both seated the Grimm Kin (as you learned they were called yesterday) bring out plenty of strange looking dishes, almost all of which are creatures twisted and distorted into unsettling shapes. You scan the table praying to see something even remotely normal looking and to your delight you spy a waffle! “I had a feeling you’d choose that… I ordered it from my chef just for you. I didn’t think the food of my realm would be to your liking.” You can’t help but be thankful for his consideration of you while you chew your waffle.   
When the meal is finished Grimm stands up with a satisfied sigh. “Now then, let’s work on a way to get you back, I’m sure you’re more than eager to go home.” You quickly nod and you notice something strange. It was only for a single instant but did Grimm look… sad? Was the thought of you leaving upsetting to him? “Impossible” you think.  
He thanks the Grimm Kin before striding out to let them deal with the mess. You stop for a moment and thank them as well. “Such nice manners my lovely guest has!” You roll your eyes but smile none the less.   
You walk along with him and soon you arrive on a balcony. The view is a bit disturbing but impressive none the less. Overhead is a bright red sky and below is blighted earth but some thorny plants still manage to survive in the poor soil. Every now and then you could see things flitting very quickly along the ground. They seemed alive in a way but as to what they were… you didn’t even want to know. “I wanted you to get a view of my kingdom before you left. It’s a sight few get to see… and live that is.” He glances your way as you suppress a chuckle. You’re slowly starting to get his humor, how he thinks and sees the world. It’s illogical but it’s almost hard to picture a looming bug like Grimm with legitimate emotions, considering they were all behind such a scary face. As you’ve gotten to know him over time (you have zero idea how long you’ve been here seeing as how there’s no day or night in the nightmare realm) you’ve grown almost… fond of him? You don’t want to think about this and what it may imply.


	6. Goodbye... For Now

He turns away from the view and leads you away deep within the castle, occasionally passing a Grimm Kin or two on your way. You can obviously tell why they’re bowing to Grimm; He was their king after all, but to you? You almost ask Grimm the question but the words linger on your lips; you just know he’s going to give you one of his classically sly answers. The thought amuses you and you smile to yourself. Just as you do, Grimm glances over at you. “What’s so funny? You know I hate being left out of a joke.” You wave a hand dismissively as you reply “Oh it’s nothing your majesty”. The “your majesty” part came out way more playfully sarcastic than you intended and Grimm swoops in front to face you. You’re terrified that he’s going to get angry (you know better than to anger a higher being) until he grins and wraps his slender arms around you. “I see you’ve worked up the courage to mess with me! How brave!” He can hardly finish his sentence because of how much he’s laughing. “Nobody ever jokes with me! Being a king is nice and all but it really does lack a certain kind of companionship!” You wrap your arms around him returning his embrace despite yourself. It’s almost as if you can’t help it. His body is warm, almost like a fire all his own burns deep within him. It’s comforting somehow. You both embrace for a moment or two more until he somewhat reluctantly lets you go. “Let’s continue onwards shall we?” You nod in response as you walk forward with him, soon arriving at a set of stairs leading into the dark bowels of the castle. You hesitate at the entrance until Grimm gently tugs at your hand. “No need to be afraid.” You almost pull your hand away but not quite. With claws as large as his, you’re grateful that he’s taking such care to not scratch you.   
The two of you descend into the inky blackness until you can hardly see anything besides the shine of Grimm’s big red eyes. When you arrive at the bottom of the stairs you can see elaborate weaver work, powerful bonds of sealing. Grimm lifts his hands, mutters a few words, and then the barrier is gone, almost as if it had never been there at all. Inside is a strange looking obsidian platform. It’s low to the ground and covered in symbols you can’t recognize. The symbols are so twisted and intricate that you could almost swear they had a life of their own. “This is what I use to help me travel into the other realms… maybe it could be used to help you get home?” You’re almost sad to go. The way Grimm’s mouth so uncharacteristically sinks at the edges of his mouth looks wrong. He holds his hand out to help you onto the platform. You take it as his hand gently close around yours. Grimm’s hand looks so big compared to your own… “Uh, hey Grimm?” “Yes, my beautiful lady?” As he says this, he sinks into a small bow as if greeting royalty, looking up at you. Grimm is showing submissiveness to absolutely anyone? This proud bug? You blush a deep pink. You almost stutter as you say “Thank you for treating me so well while I was here… um… You’re a very good host”. He gives you a tender look as he lifts himself up and steps back a few feet. He closes his eyes and begins muttering as light pools at your feet. You feel woozy again and just like when you arrived, everything goes black.


	7. Welcome Home

When you awaken, you’re back in your own bed; Iselda is sitting next to your bed watching over you as you slept. “Oh my goodness, Connie and I were so worried about you! We almost thought you were dead. I’m so relieved!” You rub your eyes; “I’ve been out for that long?” “Yes, we kept trying to wake you up! That little Ghost was the one who brought your body to us. He’s been checking on you every day.” You’re slightly surprised, you didn’t think that the little ghost cared so much about you. “It’s ok Iselda… he didn’t know that would happen. I’m sorry I scared you all.” Iselda huffs and gets up. “Stay here, I’m going to make you some tea.”. She leaves for a long time and you start to wonder if she’s actually making tea or doing something else entirely. Just then the door opens and the little ghost rushes in. He can’t emote but from the way he moves you can see that he’s relieved. Iselda follows behind him; I thought he’d like to be the first one to know that you’re up.” He nods vigorously in response. Everyone in town comes to visit you and expresses how happy they are that you’re awake. After thanking them all for taking care of you while you were passed out, you walk back to your house. It’s good to be home, although you feel a bit lonely for some reason.  
You continue to go about your days but they feel somehow empty. You can’t quite place your finger on it. You lie down to sleep like normal but for some reason this time is different; Grimm was there in your dream! You feel your heart beat faster and you take a deep breath. “Hey Grimm! What are you doing here? How are you even here?” He gives his normal bow as greeting and responds by saying “My love, I am the king of nightmares. I’m obviously powerful enough to get into a mere dream. In fact, I wanted to come sooner but I figured it would be best to let you settle in first…” Your eyes widen slightly; why was this god being so considerate to you? You didn’t want to think about it. Grimm breaks out in his signature smirk as he remarks “I know you missed me” in his usual smooth tone. You blush but you know you can’t deny it; that’s why you felt so lonely. You turn your head away but he already knows. He walks over and takes your hand. “Shall we go?” You give him a curious look. “Go? Where are we going?” “You’ll see…”. With a snap of his fingers, he transports you a cavern with a dreamy blue lake. You stare in awe; this is the biggest body of water you’ve ever seen! You can’t help but make a surprised sound. He closes his eyes, tilts his back a little, and says “I knew you’d like it my love!”. He proceeds to tell you all about how this lake is what causes it to always rain in the city of tears. You’re absorbed in his story, wrapped up in every word. Grimm looks happier than you’ve ever seen him; the king of nightmares is having… fun? You shrug. This lake is beautiful, your company is charming, may as well enjoy it! After a while Grimm stands up and offers a hand to help you stand up as well. “I’m afraid our time is ending… you must wake up. Sleeping too much is bad for your health!” He winks and gives you a hug. “Until we meet again.” With that everything fades out and you wake up in your bed. Being at that lake with Grimm, just the two of you… you let out a sigh. Maybe this king of nightmares is entering your good dreams instead.


	8. Your Doubts

Your days continue like normal interacting with the little ghost and your neighbors but evenings are quickly becoming your favorite time of the day! Night time is when Grimm might visit, sometimes in your dreams, other times in person… always suddenly appearing from within a puff of red smoke. Grimm loves his dramatic entrances after all. Every time he comes, he takes you to amazing places both in and out of the dream world. There are so many beautiful things to see that you never even knew existed. You’ve never had such a good time with anyone before! This continues for a long time, several months at least. You and Grimm are so close now. You honestly don’t know what you would do if he just up and left but this is the king of nightmares, a god. Why in the world would he stay with someone like you? You begin to doubt yourself and Grimm quickly notices; it seems like nothing ever gets past him. “What’s wrong love?” you sigh and look up towards the sky. “Why do you always come to see me? What could I possibly provide for a higher being?” Grimm looks into your eyes as he grabs your hand. “I can’t tell you just yet but… let me show you just how deep my devotion runs.” He snaps his fingers, and suddenly you’re both in a decadent room with a massive bed. The sheets look so soft… “Where… where are we?” He looks deep into your eyes as he softly says “The place where I prove that I’ll never leave you. The place where we bond for life.” He wraps his arms around you and softly presses his lips to yours for the first time; he’s kissed your hand, your cheeks, but never properly on the lips. You never realized how badly you wanted this… you sink into his arms, all thoughts of doubt banished from your mind.  
Your passion rises as you both fall onto the bed in a tangled mess of clothing and limbs. It’s romantic but it’s getting hard to contain yourself; you kiss him more aggressively and he mounts your hips. He moves his hands to the buttons of your shirt when he asks “Are you sure you want to do this my love? There’s no pressure. I never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” A blush is dusting his cheeks. You look at him tenderly and respond “I couldn’t be more ready. Take me Grimm, king of nightmares, servant to the nightmare heart… take all of me.” That’s all he needs to hear. He leans down and kisses you while his nimble fingers make short work of your shirt buttons. You’re soon in nothing but a bra and panties, all laid out for the taking. Grimm pants; he’s clearly been waiting for this, wanting this for the longest time. He kisses your neck and gently drags his claws along your stomach, not enough to hurt you, but just for the sensation of it. Soon his hands find what he’s looking for and starts to rub your pussy gently through your panties. This only arouses you more as you try to press yourself against his hand; he’s being too gentle! You need him desperately, the fire burning in your loins becoming almost too much to bare. He grants your wish, but only for a split second. He’s teasing you! You won’t let him play his little games, not at a time like this. You grab the collar of his cloak and pull; it comes off easily exposing the body underneath. He’s slender in an elegant way, just as expected. His shell is shiny and well kept. As usual his body is warm with the fire of the nightmare heart burning within him but this time is different; it’s almost like it’s pulsing with anticipation. His underwear is fairly simple, just a pair of black briefs. Perfectly normal except for the massive bulge, his desire more than obvious. His precum is leaking a bit, leaving a tiny stain on his underwear. You slowly run your hands along his shell feeling every curve and crevasse, his pulsing muscles underneath. You go to grab the hem of his underwear, to rip away the simple piece of fabric standing between you and your prize, but he gently moves your hand away. He leans in closely and whispers in your ear; “Shh, soon… let’s enjoy each other first…”.


	9. Passion Flairs

He pulls you up onto your knees with him directly behind you, his massive erection poking you in the back. He takes one look at the clasps on your bra and scoffs. Easy work for someone like him! His mouth is fast as he uses his teeth to remove your bra. With one final clasp your bra falls onto the bed exposing your breasts underneath. You reach your hands behind him to hold onto his neck as he starts to fondle you. He squeezes gently, his fingers circling your nipples. His claws don’t scratch but they’re driving you crazy! Just enough stimulation to feel good, but not enough to be satisfying. Grimm knows just what he’s doing to you, making your head spin as he continues to squeeze one breast with one hand and pull your nipple with the other. He then proceeds to turn you around and stand sucking on your breasts. You moan as you stroke his horns; “Mmm Grimm… please…”. He has you to the point of begging and he loves it. His tongue circles around your nipple as your grip on his horns grows tighter. You can’t stand this! You quickly push him onto his back, get on top of him, and press your hand to his chest; you want him to know that he’s yours and yours alone. You grind your hips on him, making him moan much to your delight. You kiss him deeply, probing your tongue into his mouth. He responds by putting a hand on the back of your head, pulling you even closer into the kiss. You can feel him throbbing underneath you. You quickly dismount and go to the hem of his underwear; finally! Grimm is a mix of embarrassed and excited, the precum dripping down his shaft. You gently grab it, his precum acting like a lubricant all sticky and warm. He tilts his head into the mattress and tries not to thrust his hips into your hands; oh, to see this proud bug unravel before you! Normally so cool and collected but now vulnerable and at your mercy. You start to stroke him a bit harder and his moans get slightly louder. He growls; the Nightmare King is clearly unpleased with not being in control. He quickly sits up, his cock bouncing as he does. He grabs your panties and brutally rips them off; there's no time to be gentle, he needs you now. Right now! He revels you dripping wet and ready for him. He licks his lips and immediately plunges his head between your legs, licking and sucking desperately. You almost feel like screaming, his slightly rough tongue brushing against your clit, going inside you… it feels like heaven and you’re not sure how much longer you can take this. You push him away and command him to lie on his back; he happily obliges. You take your pussy, still slick from a mix of your love juices and his saliva and place it onto his face while you lean forward and take his cock into your mouth. He bucks into your mouth as your tongue runs along his shaft, tasting every inch of him. While doing this he’s continuing to eat you out. It’s almost like you’re competing with each other, pushing each other as close to the edge as possible and seeing who’ll give in to the unspeakable pleasure first. At this rate you’re losing and Grimm relishes it.


	10. The Conclusion

He gently pushes you off of him as he slides between your legs, face to face with you. He kisses you as his cock rubs against your pussy. You can’t stand this waiting anymore! You reach around his back and roughly push him forward, forcing him to enter you. You both moan loudly, finally joined. This was meant to be and you both know it. He thrusts into you as if his life depended on it, your legs wrapping around his back as he supports himself with one hand and holds your hand in the other. You kiss, tongues intertwining as his thrusts get increasingly faster in a frenzied attempt to calm the fire in both of your loins. The moaning grows so loud it’s almost screaming, until finally you can’t hold it, the orgasm that’s been building up this whole time begging to be released. You can tell Grimm is close too, his hips almost spasming with how hard he’s trying to control his orgasm until you finally yell “Oh Grimm! Just cum inside me, I can’t wait anymore! Fill me up with your sticky semen, I want it all!” With a mighty shudder he empties himself into you, pumping and gasping with the effort. You feel him pouring into you, see his face overcome with pleasure, and cum harder than you’ve ever cum in your entire life. You can’t control your body, a shaking and screaming mess as your vision almost goes white, all your senses completely overwhelmed by this sensation. After a few minutes Grimm collapses on top of you, all his energy completely gone. He rolls off and you both gasp for air, your bodies still processing everything. After a while when Grimm finally catches his breath, he looks over at you and says in a weak, almost shaking voice “Do you know why that was so special? Why this proves everything?” You gasp for air and reply “N-no… what is it?” “Well…” he pauses for a moment. “My species can only mate with one person as long as we live... I was saving it for the right one. You’re the one person I can see mating with for my whole life, for all time until the nightmare heart needs a new incarnation. We’re together forever now, bound by both the dream and earthly realms… I am yours and you are mine. I love you.” You start to cry a little, this is all too much. You clutch him close, burring your head in his chest. He pets your head as you weep, amazed that a higher being, a god, would choose you out of everyone. He could have anyone he wanted out of all the realms… and he chose you. “Are you happy my darling?”. All you can do is nod extatically. Right now, you’re lost for words, too overcome with emotion to speak. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your head. “For now and forever, we’ll be together my love. Queen of the nightmare realm and queen of my heart. I’m enslaved to the nightmare heart but you’re the only one I truly belong to.”. You have no idea what’s going to happen next but right now all that exists is you, Grimm, and everything in this room. Let the world wait, let time stop for all you care. All that matters is that you’re wrapped up in the arms of your lover. You’re safe with him, you know he’ll always protect you. You’re in love, and you always will be. And to think it all started with a mistake with a dream nail… thank the gods. Thank everything that brought you to this moment. You cuddle even deeper into Grimm; not a single thing in every realm combined could be better.


End file.
